1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an automotive vent window and, in particular, to a window for the retrofit installation in the roof of an automotive vehicle.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Roof vent windows have found increasing popularity in automotive vehicles. The window panels typically are hinged at their leading edge and have extendable locking levers along their rear edge to support the window in an extended position and to lock the window in its closed position. The increased visibility and the greatly increased air circulation through the car are major factors in the rapidly increasing popularity of this window.
One of the features which is commonly desired by consumers is that the window panel be removable and the ease of removal of the window is a factor which is considered in the selection and purchase of the windows by the public.
There have been some patents which have recently issued on window designs for automotive vehicles such as U.S. Pat No. 3,974,753, and which shows windows formed of extruded frame members which are cold rolled into generally rectangular configurations. The structure of this invention permits such manufacturing of the frame and trim ring members and provides a window having an easily removable window panel.